Scoops are widely used to transfer materials from one container to another. Typically, a scoop is used to transfer food, ice or other free flowing materials from a larger vessel to a smaller vessel, e.g., from a main storage bin to a bucket or dispenser. However, most scoops used in this process are not ergonomically designed, permit contamination from or to the hand of the user, inefficiently transfer the scooped material resulting in spillage and don't maximize the volume of material conveyed per scoop.
As can be seen, the current scoops suffer from certain drawbacks and limitations. Accordingly, a need exists for scoops that are ergonomically designed, prevent contamination from or to the hand of the user, efficiently transfer the scooped material to minimize spillage and maximize the volume of material conveyed per scoop, and solve other problems associated with the existing designs.